Yahiko's Question, Kenshin's Answer
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: The young pupil of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu has a very important question to ask of Kenshin. What happens when the rurouni takes the question the wrong way...?


.

* * *

><p><strong>Yahiko's Question, Kenshin's Answer<strong>

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Rurouni Kenshin. Rurouni Kenshin is proudly owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p>Kenshin was washing the laundry when Yahiko appeared hesitantly behind him. His eyes gave away his feelings of nervousness and reluctance. Clearly, the young Kamiya Kasshin Ryu pupil did not want to talk to the red head about something.<p>

_I hope he'll give me a straight-out answer, _Yahiko thought. Drawing in a sharp breath, the child gathered the courage to speak up, but his words came out in a stammer.

"H-hey Kenshin...? Can we talk?"

"Huh?" Kenshin turned around, seeing Yahiko and noticing the child's uneasiness. Trying his best not to make his noticing noticable, the rurouni gave Yahiko a calm smile and said, "Why sure, Yahiko. What is it that you need to ask?"

Kenshin rotated himself around to face the young boy as Yahiko took his place in front of the red head. He could sense that there was something Yahiko wanted to say to him, but yet, at the same time, didn't want to say either. He made himself fully attentive to the boy's words as he listened.

Another deep breath inhaled. Then, "I was kind of wondering...if you knew anything...about...well..." and Yahiko allowed for the sentence to hang, figuring that would give the suddenly wide-eyed rurouni a hint at what he was getting at. Kenshin shifted, all the sudden feeling in a very awkward position. He placed his violet gaze toward the ground.

"Oh...you want to know about...erm..._that?"_

Puzzled, Yahiko cocked his head to the side, replying, "Uh...yeah...? So...do you think you could explain it to me then?"

"Uh...well..." Kenshin scratched the back of his head, unable to figure out just where to begin. A slight tinge of blush was appearing on his face, and he was hoping Yahiko wouldn't notice.

_How do I explain it...? _He shook his head mentally. _Of all the questions...I never thought I'd hear THAT from Yahiko...!_

"Well...erm...you see..." Kenshin looked to Yahiko as he tried to explain. The boy's confused expression offered the rurouni no help in this awkward situation. He scratched his cheek and went on. "When a man and a woman...er..._love _eachother...they tend to want to express their feelings in a, well, _physical _way...and-"

"Kenshin?"

"Uh-uh...yes, Yahiko?"

"That's not what I'm asking about at all. Besides, I already know about that!"

"Oro?"

Now Kenshin's face was as red as his own hair. He couldn't believe that wasn't what the young boy meant. _And was does he mean by 'he already knows'? _

"I was _asking _you if you knew anything about how to get a certain busu not to notice that you wripped apart one of her favorite kimono's to make a kite." Yahiko couldn't help but laugh. "But apparently you were thinking the exact _opposite _of what I meant! Haha! Kenshin Himura, you sure do have a dirty mind, haha!"

Before Kenshin could defend himself, a certain woman came into the scene with a furious scowl on her face. She was glaring angrily at Yahiko. All the sudden, chills ran up the pupil's spine and he warily looked over his shoulder and yelped.

"AH! K-Kaoru! Y-your back from the market early...! Heheh...uh..."

Kaoru placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, I am," she growled. "And, as luck would have it, I found some extra tofu already waiting inside the dojo, so I came back early. And I couldn't have come at a better time either!" She grabbed a bokken hidden from behind the cherry blossom tree and gripped it hard in her hands.

Yahiko gulped.

"Uh...well, gotta go Kenshin! See ya!" Yahiko bolted off.

"Hey!" Kaoru raced after the boy, the force of her speed sending Kenshin flying backwards into the laundry bucket with a splash. "YOU GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS BUSU!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? _I SAID GET BACK HERE!"_

"Oroooo..." Kenshin murmured, hiccuping soapy bubbles as he blacked-out in the bucket.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


End file.
